Rape my Emotion
by Lily St. Cyr
Summary: I'm just reuploading this too... it's a pretty crappy fic, but I like it. Please R&R.


The Master left for town that morning.. no notice, as always, I'm not even sure if he ever sleeps, he's always busy with a new lover, or in his lab.. My sister slept beside me, her chest heaving with deep breaths. She looked so peaceful, lost in slumber, I couldn't wake her, I would just do her chores that morning.. nothing is to good for Magenta. I love her with every fiber of my being.. even though the few who know of our relationship disapprove of it, it's not that horrible. We're not even full siblings.. we only share the same mother, but our fathers are two different men.. that's why we look nothing a like. Her, with her fiery hair, and crimson lips, and me... with my thin golden hair, twisted into natural dreads, dark circles under my eyes, and yellowish skin, discoloured and waxy. She got all the beauty... but she deserved it, I don't even deserve her love. I walk through the halls, until I reach the kitchen... time to prepare breakfast. The few supplies I can find are thrown together into a makeshift meal, which, most likely will go uneaten, but the Master insists we prepare it none the less..  
  
Pointless chores are taken care of all over the castle.. I travel through the twisting corridors, and I find Franks room. As I open the door, I can't help but shutter.. thinking of him, I will have my revenge someday.. somehow. Upon first glance, I can see he was not accompanied by only one other last night.. he had a late night orgy. Clothes were strewn everywhere.. it was my job to pick them up.. as always. I hope he contracts AIDS, I though cynically, picking up a garment I could see little used for, it was only a bit of string. The satin sheets were soaked in sweat and god knows what else, another lovely job of mine to clean. After it was on to Magenta's duties.  
  
The Masters date book was completely out of sequence... I know I believe in the time warp, but this was absurd, for some one who was out so much, how did he know when his affairs were to be held. just lucky timing I guess.. Sneering down at the paper, I heard someone stir in another room, it must be Magenta.. she need not worry herself. I tried in vain to find some sort of understanding of Frank's date book, when her head popped out of our bed room door, flowing with red curls.  
  
"Good morning, Riff.." She mumbled, almost inaudibly in her hardly awakened state.  
  
"Good morning, Magenta," I answered her lovingly, "You can go back to bed if you wish."  
  
"No, no.." She said, as she stepped back into the room to get her clothes. A few moments later, she stepped out, in her french maid outfit, "I'll start the dusting," She smiled at me as she walked up the stairs. Dusting was one a few jobs that really should be done to up keep this castle.. the others were mere trivial acts The Master made us perform for his entertainment. I watched Magenta dust the banister as she ascended the stairwell. This is about s close to happy as I ever get... except when I'm alone with Magenta... but, I should keep those thoughts to my self. Giving up on the date book, I went on to do yet another mediocre task.  
  
That night Frank girl.. quite a bit younger then himself. She was dressed in comic attire, almost as much so as Frank's, although I couldn't say to much for what I was forced to wear.. what, with this degrading hump and all. The Master found the idea in a modern horror film... what was he thinking? But more on subject, this adolescent wore a sequined golden tail coat, a gold top hat, a silver bustier, and very odd striped shorts. Her choice of hair colour was also more than a little bit odd as well.. bright red. I glared at her from behind the elevator shaft, just out of eyeshot. She was not my main problem though, it was Magenta. She eyed this youth with more than a little interest, once again I would fight for the only one I love's affections. She was always the one with other lovers.. I knew she loved me, but I seemed like her default lover. She acted like she could always have another but, if they left, good ol' reliable Riff was there. Always there. She was more attractive anyways.. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not really easy on the eyes. Frank led the girl closer to the elevator, and I noticed, she had the oddest eyebrows I have every seen... they were like tiny copper rainbows, painted high on her forehead. I grabbed a bottle of wine from behind the grandfather clock and passed it to The Master.  
  
"Thank you, Riff Raff," He said, nonchalantly, in his thick British slur. His accent made the girl squirm, with what I'm not quite sure. I nodded slightly in acknowledgement, not wanting to exchange any word at the moment. Off he walked with his little groupie, whisking her away on the elevator... how romantic.  
  
Weeks past, and the groupie didn't leave.. even when Frank seemed to tire of her, she still remained in the castle, and was given her own quarters. Her name was Columbia. That was a name for coffee or countries, not a person. She formed a bond with Magenta... a girl thing I suppose, they world gossip, paint each others toes, and God know what else. I was left on my own. I was left to think. I wanted revenge.. not just on Frank but on the world. I wanted to be the one to laugh. Then one day Frank called on Magenta.  
  
He had been out, for hours, and returned with no one. He looked stressed, and he massaged his temples as he strides through the foyer.  
  
"Magenta.. meet me in my quarters, I have some.. business I need to attend to." The pauses in between words alone would've given away his intent... I needed revenge.. at least a minor degree.  
  
Magenta walked with confidence to Frank quarters, leaving me.. alone, and emotionally wounded. And then I knew what I had to do. Thinking through the floor plan of the castle, I considered where the room of that groupie would be. I figured somewhere near the dinning room, but there are so many rooms, I couldn't be sure. Eventually, I found it, nestled amongst rooms of wardrobe. I could here music through the thin plywood door, just before I opened it, just enough to slip in. There Columbia sat, with her back facing me. The sequined tail coat hung over a chair, and I was amazed at how many pictures of Frank she had plastered on her walls.  
  
She still didn't notice me, she was absorbed in her music, signing away in her high squeak. The zipper on her bustier ran a straight line down her pale back, just waiting to be un-zipped. Slowly, I stepped forwards, walking on my toes, making as little sound as possible. In my slender fingers I took the zipper and she gasped, turning around.  
  
"Frankie?" She squeaked hopefully, but just gaped when she saw who stood before her.  
  
Still holing the zipper I tugged, and her top fell limp, except for the boning hidden within the fabric, exposing her bare breasts. Forbidden fruit. I had only ever been with Magenta, so I was nervous, but hid it under layers of malicious grinning. Panting in fear, the groupie tried to scream, but I held up my finger, distracting her, before covering her pale mouth. She wasn't as beautiful as Magenta, but someone had to pay for my pain. I slid my hand downwards, before finding the zipper for her shorts. This was too easy. My suit took nearly no time to take off, I could trust her not to scream for a few seconds.. besides, the only other occupants of the house were, well, occupied.  
  
Instead of kisses, I pinched Columbia's flesh with my teach, wishing she would cry out in pain, and through my hand I heard her yelp, as she winced in pain.  
  
And every night Columbia will pay for what others have done to me... but she deserves no better.. I don't know why.. she just doesn't. When I finally get revenge on them all.. she will be the first to die. Magenta can be forgiven, I love her too much to stay upset.. but the others will pay.  
  
/A/N/-Wasn't that fun? Sorry if the start had little to no meaning.. it's 1:53, the only thing I can do at this time is remember random audience participation lines. Please R&R, I know you all like Riff, but, I wanted to write this... it seems possible. He does loose his temper with Magenta sometimes. If you have nothing to say in a review, don't tell me to write more, because this is it. I can't expand on it much. Nopileedodle. / 


End file.
